Chaos: guardians of the dragon
by sailor winx
Summary: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Energy, Light and Darkness. They are the source of the universe. If one out power the others chaos will appear. The Winx Club are the new guardians. Now they must now stop the master of chaos from returnig. But they need one more.
1. attacked

It's the winx girl's junior year at Alfea and their boyfriend's senior year at Red Fountain. All was quiet and everyone was asleep except one carrot head fairy.

"Why can't I get to sleep" Bloom said. She got out of bed and changed out her blue Pajamas and put on her blue mini top with yellow sleeves and blue pants with stars on the bottom and yellow sandals. She took a walk around Alfea. She went up into one of the towers. She looked up at the sky.

" Tonight is so beautiful. What's that"

Bloom sensed something familiar and good. She also sensed something unfamiliar and it had major negative energy. But she didn't think of it. So she went back to her dorm room. She went back to sleep for three hours.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Something was throwing a rock. She was not happy to be awoken. Luckily Flora, Lockette and Chatta was still asleep.

" Hold on"

She rubbed her eyes. She went to her balcony. She was so tired she didn't notice that it was the same familiar scent that she sensed earlier. When she sensed it earlier it made her feel warm, safe and loved. Like she felt when she was with him.

"What!" She said angrily

To her surprise it was Sky. " Hold on".

She got dressed again and ran down stairs.

"Hi" Bloom said.

"Hey princess" Sky said.

" So what are you doing here"

" To see you"

" But it's three in the morning"

" Come here"

Sky went to his leva bike and pulled out a helmet. Bloom was confused and put on the helmet. Sky held his hand out to help her on. She didn't need the help but she did it any way.

" Where are we going"

" You'll see"

They went though the enchanted forest and past the lake. Then they went though an area she didn't recognized. Bloom saw herself staring at a beautiful lake. And she saw pixies and they were glowing and dancing. They were glowing different colors of the rainbow.

" I came across this last week." Sky said.

" Wow Sky it's amazing"

It was the most romantic thing she ever seen. Sky look at her and their blue eyes meet. He put his muscular arms around her. His eyes were like sapphire when the moon shinned on them. Sky pulled her closer. Their lips were one inch apart when they were attacked by 7 witches and 7 evil warriors.

And not one of them was Icy, Darcy or Stormy.

"Hand over the girl" one warrior said

" No!" Sky said

Sky stepped in front of Bloom. Sky got out his sword and Bloom went into her winx form. A huge fight broke out. Sky was hurt and Bloom got blasted left and right. But suddenly a burst of energy came from Bloom. She blasts everybody but a witch with long blond hair. She had on an orange one-shoulder shirt, pants and boots that went to her knees and orange mascara, eyeliner and orange eyes. She was the same age as Bloom. She blasted Bloom she fell and Sky caught her. Sky looked at her unconscious body. Her face was pale and so were her lips that tempted him so many times.

" Bloom wake up. Please don't do this to me."

Tears came from his eyes .The witch blasted Sky from behind. A guy picked Bloom up and they went throw a black portal.

" Bloom!" Sky said painfully.

Then he passed out.

4 hours later "Flora, Chatta wake up" 

" What's up Lockette"

" It's Bloom she's gone," the pink hair pixie said.

" What do you mean gone?" Flora said.

" Last night Bloom went with Sky about four hours ago and never came back"

"Where?" both said

" I don't know?"

"We better wake up the others," Chatta said.

The three woke up Stella, Musa, Layla and Techna and their pixies.

" What's up Flora" Stella said.

" It's Bloom she's gone. Lockette said that Bloom went somewhere with Sky and didn't return."

" But that's illogical. Why wouldn't she come back unless…"

" Don't think like that Techna." Layla said

" All we need to is call the boys and ask Sky what happed" Musa said.

" On it" Stella went to her room and got her phone with Amore not far behind.

Red Fountain 

" Dude you okay" a brunette hair boy said.

" Ya what happed"

" Riven was patrolling last night when he spotted you knocked out."

" Last thing I remember is when we were attacked"

"We" Brandon questioned " what do you mean we?"

" Ya me and BLOOM were is she?"

" What are you talking about?"

_Ring… ring…_ _ring…_

"Hold on Sky. Hello."

" Brandon"

" What wrong?"

" Where's Sky"

"Why"

" Bloom was last seen with him"

"BLOOM! Meet us outside in 10 minutes."

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Was that Stella"

" Helia how did you guest"

"Who else would it be "

" Come on get Riven and Timmy were going to Alfea"

_Deep in the under realm_

"I brought youthe fairy my queen"

Bloom knew that voice it was the witch that knocked her out. Bloom tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She felt something holding her up on a wall. She was too weak to use magic." Good but were are the other five." Bloom finally opens her eyes and she saw the witch and a mirror. Inside of it was a woman with long dark red hair (red as mirta's) and green eyes and a red dress that went down to the floor and sleeves that came from the shoulders.

" Don't look now but our guest is awake."

Bloom looked around to see who said that. Then she saw a pelican with crimson wings with black eyes and had on an outfit like professor Avalon's (well I guess the imposter) when they first saw him while they were rescuing the pixies. Except the white was red and the blue was black.

"Bloom long time isn't."

"Do I know you" Bloom said confused

"It's me…"

" Darkar get back to work."

" Lord Darkar" Bloom said really confused.

_Back at Alfea_

"Stella why did Brandon want to see us?" Layla said.

" I guess he have news about Bloom." Stella said

"Here they come" Tune announced

Five leva bikes pulled up beside them. They took off their helmets. Sky looked more serious he's ever been.

"Sky what happed to Bloom" Lockette said.

"Last night I took Bloom to Rainbow Lake. And the next thing I knew we were attacked we were out number by fourteen to two. And I was weak on the ground. Then they took bloom through a portal."

"Well what are we wanting for let's go to the lake." Stella said.

Then they were off to Rainbow Lake. Musa was with Riven. Stella was with Brandon. Flora was with Helia. And Techna was with Timmy. Layla like to ride by herself. Besides Sky didn't like anyone riding with him except for Bloom.

'How could I let this happen to her?' he thought. Sky got mad so he sped up.

"Here we are." Helia said 

"There was definitely was a portal here with some major negative energy." Lockette said.

" And it looked like Bloom a little of the dragon fire 10 to precise." Digit said while looking at her scanner.

" Lockette can you reopen it. " Musa said

" Don't did to."

"Why not?" Techna said

" Because another is opening"

All of a sudden a black portal appeared and a three dragons and a witch come out.


	2. meet the family of witches

A/Nthank you for the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner. But i think this chapter is great. it better be i worked to hard on it. And thanks to my friend Phoebequeenofthedragons i know it's going to be great.enjoy

Last time: Sky took Bloom to Rainbow Lake. And they were attacked. It was fourteen to two. They were badly beaten. And Bloom was taken through a portal. Lockette was the first to notice that Bloom was gone. She woke Flora and Chatta. They woke up the others and they called the boys and they went to the lake to investigate. Then a portal opened and some unwanted guest came.

Chapter 2: meet the family

"Well well well look what I found," the witch said

"It's you" Sky said

"Let me introduce myself my name is Amber" she said

"So Amber why were you after Bloom" Stella asked

"Now who said I was just after her" Amber said

"What?" everyone said?  
"Get them" the three dragons went towards them. The dragons were black and they had purple eyes, purple wings and were on all fours. The girls went into their winx form and the boys got out their weapons.

"Watch out their shadow dragons" Riven said.

"Looks like you know a lot about dragons" Amber said. One of the dragons came towards Stella and threw a shadow ball at her. She flew out of the way but she could feel the force of the ball.

"What's taking so long?" a voice said. A witch came out of the portal. She had red hair and had on a red strapless shirt, skirt, gloves and boots that went to her ankles. Red mascara, red make-up, eyeliner and green eyes.

"What do want Ruby" Amber said

"Mom is getting impatient"

"I was just having fun but I'll wrap this up" she snapped her fingers and the dragons got stronger and quicker. One knocked Musa out of the sky. Riven tried to catch her but the dragon caught her on its back. And it went through the portal.

In the under realm

"What is taking so long?" the woman asked.

" I'm sure they will be here any second" Bloom saw a witch with dark pink hair, sleeveless mini shirt with straps around her neck, skirt, mascara, boots that went to her ankles and eyes. And she was talking to a woman inside a mirror.

"Let me go". Bloom knew that voice. It was Musa. Two pelicans were carrying her in by the arms. Apparently one couldn't handle her. She was kicking and screaming.

"I said I wanted all of them," the woman said.

"I would have gotten all of them if Ruby hadn't showed up." Amber said.

"It's not my fault you were taking to long," Ruby said

"What's with all the yelling?" A witch asked as she walked in. She had on all green. She had on a one-shoulder shirt instead it being on the left like her sister it was on the right shoulder, pants and ankle boots.

"Where were you Jade" Ruby asked

"I was collecting crystals for the ceremony because Amethyst was to busy being a suck up" she said staring at her pink haired sister

"Just put the fairy next to her friend." the woman said Annoyed.

The two guards put Musa on the wall next to Bloom.

"Musa what happed to you?" Bloom whispered

"Well we were looking for you when we were attacked"

"Me and Amethyst will go and get the rest of those overgrown pixies." Jade said.

Alfea

The rest of the winx girls told Ms. Faragonda what happed.

"Oh dear this is terrible. You girls must stay on the school grounds until we get this problem solved."

"But what about Bloom and Musa?" Stella asked

"Don't worry they won't do anything to them until they get all of you"

"But"

"But nothing now go" The girls went to the courtyard.

"I can't believe that she won't let us go and find them," Layla said

"I can" Techna said. Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Flora said.

"I mean that we don't know anything about the kidnappers and we know it's more then two right?"

"Yeah so" Stella said

"So we don't know their strength or weakness and we don't know where they took them because we couldn't track the source of the portal"

"Good detective work nerd" a voice said. They looked up and saw two witches.

"And who are you?" Layla asked.

"The name is Jade and this my sister Amethyst"

"What do you want?" Flora asked.

"You four" Amethyst said. She threw a pink energy ball at them but they quickly got into their winx forms and got out the way. "Why do you want us so bad" Flora said

"Now why would I tell you" Amethyst said

"Where are Bloom and Musa" Layla demanded.

"We'll show you if you came with us," Jade said

"Ya right Tulip Tornado" Flora said. Flora made a tornado out of petals. It sucked then right in. But then a pink and green glow was shining through the tornado the light got bigger and bigger until they cancelled the tornado.

"What is going on out here?" Ms. Faragonda said as she walked out to the courtyard. She saw the two witches and her four students battling. She shot a green energy ball at Jade and Amethyst. It hit them.

"Let's get out of here." Amethyst said.

"No I'm not going back empty handed" Jade yelled. Jade created two plant monsters (it's like it monsters that lord Darkar had but bigger.) and they went after Flora.

"Flora!" Layla yelled as the two monsters grew vines out their backs. But Flora dodged the vines. Jade got even angrier. Stella got behind Jade.

"Rising Sun Burst" she yelled and the attack knocked Jade out of the sky.

"You will pay for that!" Jade yelled. "Magical leaf" She unleashed a swarm of fast moving green glowing leaves. Stella dodged them but then the leaves turned around and hit her from behind. She fell headfirst to the ground. One of the monsters picked her up and Amethyst made a portal to the under realm.

"I promise you fairies I will be back." Jade said then she went through the portal.

"Girls come with me I have something to tell you." Ms. Faragonda said.

Watching from the trees

"Can you believe them" Icy said.

"Yeah they think just because were gone that means they can take over" Stormy said.

"When I get my hands on them I'm gonna..." Darcy was interrupted.

"Your gonna what?" Ruby asked

"What do you want" Stormy said.

"Mother told me to fetch you three failures." Ruby said.

"Why does she want us?" Icy asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Ruby said irritated.

"I say we don't go." Icy said.

"Fine if you won't come peacefully I have to do it by force." Ruby said. Icy was preparing to battle it out.

"Icy no" Stormy said stopping Icy from attacking.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"Well I'm sick and tired of taking orders from Icy and every single time we follow her what happens? I'll tell you what we our butt kicked."

"Name one time" Icy said angrily and was about to attack her sister.

"Well if we just watched Bloom to see if she led us to the others instead of taking the Dragonfire we wouldn't be in this mess."

"And do you know why she didn't want you to take the Dragonfire" Ruby said.

"No why" Icy said annoyed.

"Because you couldn't handle it after all only the keeper can control it and if you plan to take it again next time make sure you destroy her after all you saw the results." Ruby said trying to make Icy mad. And guess what it worked.

"Darcy what are you going to do" Stormy asked.

"Mom is about to rule again so I'm not going find out what she is going to do with us"

"Fine do what you want" Icy transported to somewhere else. So Darcy and Stormy went with ruby to the under realm.

Ms. F office

"Girls this is serous" Ms. Faragonda said as she closed the curtains behind her then she made a screen behind her.

"About ten years ago a witch named Serena was the queen of the under realm. At one time their were many kingdoms on the under realm."

" Yes I heard of them. The only magic there was dark magic" Techna said.

" Yes and Serena ruled all of it. One day she got power hungry. She sent her sisters to search for the dragon power. You see girls the dragon power is split into seven pieces the dragon fire, water, earth, air, light, energy, and darkness."

" But impossible there was only one great dragon not seven." Techna interrupted again.

" You're right but after the creation of the magical universe the great dragon spilt into seven in order to create to different type of magic. After that was done. They settle into their new homes. The dragon of fire settled on Sparks. The dragon of water settled on Tides. The earth dragon on Marigold. The air dragon on theHarmonic nebula. The light dragon was on solaria. The energy was on Binary. And the darkness dragon was in the under realm"

" That's neat but what do all that have to do with why does Serena want with us." Techna said.

" Now I remember my mom told me a legend about her she said that Serena got so powerful that nobody could stop and she took over forty realms. But she was sealed inside a mirror by the guardians of the dragon." Flora said

" The guardians were the ones who possessed the dragon powers they fought with Serena. In order to seal her in the mirror they had to use their life force."

" After they made that sacrifice the dragon powers returned to were the dragons once settled. Then the dragon priest took the dragon powers to a temple to guard them until the new guardians were chosen."

" Have you notice that six out of the seven dragons settlement was on our homeland." Layla pointed out.

" Layla is correct. You see when the priests heard that the coven was coming..." she got cut off again

" Hold on so that means the coven are Serena's sisters" Flora said.

" Yes you see they use to be young and beautiful. That was until Serena made old and ugly. So when the priest heard they was coming they put the power inside the chosen ones. But the chosen one for the dragon darkness was not born yet and Serena already had the dragon darkness. But she knew she wasn't able to control it. Unfortunately a year later she had her eighth and her last child. Her name was Onyx and she was the last chosen one"

She showed them a girl a least a year younger then them. She has purple hair and eyes. She had on a black sleeveless top with straps around her neck pants and boots.

" Girls this is Onyx do not underestimate her." Ms. F warned them. " And if hadn't figured it out yet. Layla you are the water guardian. Flora you are the Earth guardian. Techna you are the energy guardian. Musa is the air guardian. Stella is the light guardian. And bloom is the fire guardian"

Techna and Flora understood but Layla had a puzzled look on her face.

" What's wrong Layla?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

" Have you ever heard of Amber, Ruby, Jade and Amethyst?"

" They are Serena's daughters"

" But Ms. Faragonda you said that she had ate daughters but I count five" Techna said.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy"

**_Under realm_**

Jade punched a hole in the wall " I can't stand those fairies"

" My child I will give you another chance don't blow it" Serena hissed. Then right then and there a red portal opened. Ruby, Darcy and Stormy walked through. Then Stormy and Darcy went up to the mirror and bowed.

" Mother we apologies for betraying you" Darcy said

" It wasn't our fault it was Icy's" Stormy said.

" Fine but don't let it happen again understand" " yes mom" they said. Jade went up to Serena.

"mother let me have another chance this time the one who will capture them will be their own friends" she said looking at the three fairies on the wall.

WOW!that was long. so if you don't mind can you help me out for the next chapter what would you like to happen

secne: the girls are walking through the forestto meet the boysand someone dropped something who should it be

a) Flora

b) layla

c) techna

what should she drop best idea is the winner. your ideas are due 8/15

r&r


	3. retire

Dear readers 

I won't continue this story for a few weeks or any other winx club. But I will still be working on chapters. Let explain you see I can't get in tune to with my inner girl. If you still like my writings I will some posted in other shows. Also can you private message and explain the genders. You like angst you know stuff like that. And I am really really sorry. Don't worry I will be back promise.


	4. operation: rescue the fairies part 1

-1**Sorry I made you wait for so long but I can explain. I couldn't because of technical difficulties, writers block, laziness, finding a beta reader and waiting for my beta reader. which I still can't contact her. If there is someone out there who has all the time in the world, you can be my beta reader. **

**to kitcool and midnightmadness: you guys wanted to be in Flora's secret life, well funny story, I sort of, kind of lost you character profile. so if you can resend it to me that will be great. I am so embarrassed**

**As for your votes I will use them all. By the way Queen Susan of Narnia, I did not put up that poll for reviews.**

**on with the story**

Weak. That is was they are, weak. They were too weak to keep their friends out of the hands of those witches. They were too weak to do anything about it. Now they are too weak to face the fact their world is about to crumble around them.

All they could was to sit in their dorm room trying to figure what to do. They couldn't go off the school grounds and all they know is that they were most likely in the under realm. Which wasn't much help.

"I can't stand sitting around like this" Layla groaned. The other two just sighed because they agreed with her. But all they could do was to wait. That was until something flew into the wall.

"Are you okay" Flora asked. Livy stood up straight.

"I have message from Ms. Faragonda. She wants to see you guys immediately" the winx girls just looked at each other and faster than you can say Enchantix they were gone.

(Ms. F's office again)

When they walked into her office the air was thick, their hearts were pounding, their stomach were doing flips and their legs were about to cave in.

"Girls we have a situation. I need you to go done to the under realm to receive the others"

"But Ms Faragonda you said-" Techna began.

"I know what I said" the head mistress snapped "a barrier was put up by the shadow dragon and the only way to go through it is to use another dragon power. Now go and meet the boys outside and please return unharmed" they got out of there as fast as they could. When they closed the door a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Okay sweetheart, you can come out now." a smaller figure came out of Ms. Faragonda. It looked like a pixie. It fell into figure one's hands.

"I know it was hard taking over her body but you can rest now" it said as it rocked figure two in it's arms as they sank into the darkness.

After that strange meeting with the head mistress the remaining members of the winx club were now aboard the Red Fountain ship. Thanks to the advanced tracking club in Red Fountain and Alfea, they now know what part of the under realm the others were being held.

They were being held in Theridiean, the once proud capital of the under realm.

Everyone one ship was a little jumpy from all the negative vibe they were picking up.

"were 10 minutes away form the city." Timmy announced. Sky who was captain of the mission took charge.

"soon as we get in the city we have to stick together." they nodded in agreement. " let's review what we know."

Layla spoke up " okay they have dragons, monsters and they probably know this place like the back of their hands and don't forget they have the shadow dragon"

" And jade seems to have more power over plants than I do." the nature fairy said. Sky looked around.

" is that all we know." it was more like a statement than question. Then something was hitting the ship making it shake making everyone lost their balance.

"is everyone all right" Brandon asked. He got his answer when he heard groans.

"what the hell was that" Riven said as he steadied himself back onto his chair.

" I am going to bring a visual" Helia pressed a button that let them see what's going on outside. The only problem was that whatever was attacking them was to fast to get a good view.

Then there was a loud thud on the roof. The attackers claws started sink into the metal. At that moment they got a good view of the attacker. It was…

" A Harpy!" Timmy shouted. That's right it was a Harpy. It had long light purple mixed with pink hair, purple feathers on it's wings.

And the most exotic thing about her was the golden armor that resembled a leotard mixed a backless halter top, the two golden armband with golden a feather that stuck out like a spike.

Cleary it was female.

"come on out and fight." she/it screeched.

" there is only one of her and three of us, we can take her." Layla encouraged. They changed into their winx and went outside.

The three fairies positioned them selves into a triangle position around the harpy.

"I read that harpies are fast, so first I will slow her down." the pink haired fairy notified the other two.

"DIGITAL FREEZE" As she attacked little green orbs came out of her hands and they were heading toward the birdlike woman. But alas the harpy was to fast, so the spell did not reach her.

Slowing her/it down was not going to be easy. All hope in saving their friends seemed done if they didn't get past this harpy. When all hope seemed lost one fairy had a idea.

" I have a idea." Flora said. The nature fairy held her hands in the sky so the her palms were facing the cloudy ominous looking sky. "petal pressure" petal formed above the harpy. As she said pressure she threw her hands down so that her palms were facing the ground, the petal came crashing down. Each petal weighing about three pounds.

"my turn." Layla traced a big circle with her finger, while she was doing this morfix was fallowing her finger. When she was finished she pushed the ring toward the harpy. The ring opened up and closed around the harpy ( I am getting sick of saying that). Flora's spell wore off.

"now me Digital Dispatcher" Tecna's green triangle thing went off like a bomb when it hit the target. After that a cloud of smoke appeared. The girls and guys who by the way didn't do anything cheered.

The smoke settled and it revealed the harpy (twitch) didn't have a scratch on her.

" what just happened?" Layla said confusingly. Tecna scanned the harpy.

' I am getting a strange reading from her armor." it tackled them so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. The harpy didn't just tackled them it scratch them pretty badly.

Thing was not about to down easily. Out of nowhere a dark ball hit the harpy out of the sky.

"What?!" everyone shouted. Just then a woman in a blood red hooded cloak and skintight long-sleeved shirt, her black knee high boots looked connected to her skintight pants. the same with her elbow high black gloves. that had a golden chain belt. Who was she?

**yeah I know, this is way to short and who knows when this is going to be updated. oh well what can you do but ask the author. Wait that's me. That woman at the end was impromptu, so I have no idea who she is. **

**That purple review button is lonely so press it.**


End file.
